Worldwide
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Nina and Fabian are famous. How do they handle being away from each other. Readto find out. IN FABIAN'S POV!


_I don't own HoA or Worldwide by Big Time Rush_

* * *

><p><strong>Wait a minute before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing<br>You by my side, yeah**

I called Nina at six AM this morning not even checking the time difference. She answered.

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**  
><strong>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<strong>  
><strong>You calm me down<strong>  
><strong>There's something about the sound of your voice<strong>

"Hello," said a groggy voice.

"Neens I missed you."

"Yea Fabian I missed you too."

" Neens when will I get to see you?" This was the one question that I knew would kill me. Nina and I had became famous. She went to Nashville for a big country deal and I got a some time to do a TV show. With our schedules we never got to see each other.

" Fabes I am on tour and you are shooting for your show_ Big Time Rush. _I won't be back to England in three months. I love you Fabes but I really need to get back to sleep call you later." she said half asleep.

"Goodnight Nina love you and will call soon" I said hanging up the phone. There is something about her voice that calms me. I hope mine does that to her.

**I, I, I, I never, never, never**  
><strong>As far away as it may seem no<strong>  
><strong>Soon we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>We'll pick up right where we left off<strong>

She is never as far as it seems but I miss her so much. In three months though she will take a break and we will be together for awhile. Things will go bck to normal while she's here.**  
><strong>**  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello, tuck you in every night**

Paris, London , Tokyo I tracked here every day. "Neens its time for you to go to bed. I love you and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Fabes promise you will tuck me in every night over th phone. And I love you too."

"I promise Nina." Making a kissing noise in to the phone I hung up.

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**  
><strong>Baby, won't be long<strong>  
><strong>You're the one that I'm waiting on<strong>  
><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<strong>

Nina was finally home. We talked forever. We feel asleep in each otthers arms everynight. The last day she was home I knew I couldn't take another goodbye." Neens your the girl I am waiting on so please don't worry this long distance thing will work out. Just as long as you let me tuck you in every night."

"Don't worry Fabes I love talk to you every night." We kissed just a short sweet kiss ,but I put all my feelings in it knowing this is one of our last for a while.

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
><strong>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<strong>

Neens I will be thinking about you where ever I go.

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**  
><strong>That know my name<strong>  
><strong>But don't you worry, no<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you have my heart<strong>

Even though everybody knows my name you're still on my mind. When I play a sold out show with the guys all I see is you out there in the crowd.

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<strong>

It's not easy pretending its not hurting me not having you here. I wish you were here. Sometimes I wish e could go back to when we were in high school. Just in love not having fame in between the two of us.

**I, I, I, I never, never, never**  
><strong>As far away as it may seem no<strong>  
><strong>Soon we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>We'll pick up right where we left off<strong>

"I can't wait till I see you again Nina," I said in to the phone.

"I can't wait to see you too. In just four weeks we will be together."

"Yep and we will pick up right from were we left off. Well time to get you to Neens I love you/

" Love you too Fabes."

**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine**

Nina where ever he wind blows me I will still love you . Always remeber that. Cause Nina I gave you my heart and you gave me yours.

I ,Fabian Rutter will always love you Nina Martin ,no matter how many miles are between us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _So how did you guys like it? R and R. If anyone wants to be my beta read for when I start writing the sequal for The Rebel and The Goody Two Shoes please PM me. Also if ya'll want to follow me on twitter this is my name or whaever they call it: TeamJordanBB13**


End file.
